


Journal of Scary Events

by Fuzzyfather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Horror, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Monsters, Nightmare, Tags will be added as story continues, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyfather/pseuds/Fuzzyfather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once I had a nightmare - it was just my two friends and I doing these deathly challenges. I had died at least ten times, while my friends got lucky - only dying a few times. It was terrifying. Also, there was these two gay dudes who were amazing, and a very tall and strong lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal of Scary Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, so I edited it because it was so awful before, but it probably still has errors in it

Nika, Isabelle, and Mesarthim had been sitting there for hours it seemed, but really it had only been a few minutes. They were in for after school detention, all for different reason. Nika refused to sit down when the teacher gave her an undeserved bad test grade; Isabelle came in class five minutes before it ended with no excuse; and Mesarthim yelled at the substitute for repeatedly misgendering her.

Nika raised her hand, but spoke anyways, “Hey… um, are we gonna do something, or what?” 

Miss Sunshine shot a look at her, “I’m sorry,” she brushed a few hair back into place, “but who gave you permission to speak?” Nika hunched over her shoulders and looked over at the two other girls. Isabelle shrugged, but Mesarthim rubbed her neck and glanced at the door.

Nika knew what she meant: sneak out. It was a terrible idea, but what idea did they have? They could stay, but Nika couldn’t stand the silence.

“Since you three insist on leaving, I’ll have you write a paper on why you’re here,” Miss Sunshine said, grabbing a stack of papers and slamming it down before them.

Mesarthim whispered to no one in particular, “I kind of like writing, but this is just stupid.” The three grabbed a paper each and went to go write something down. Suddenly, there was a bang against the window.

“Ignore that,” Miss Sunshine brushed her red hair behind her ear, but it just fell back again. 

Mesarthim looked over at the window. “What the hell is that…?” She whispered. There seemed to be a reflection of a girl with pitch black eyes on the window. The girl in the window opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. “Miss Sunshine-”

“Ignore the sound, Mesarthim!” Miss Sunshine bellowed, referring to the bang.

Mesarthim protested, “It’s not the sound! It’s that person… in the window!”

She didn’t bother to look over at the window, Miss Sunshine went right up to Mesarthim, “Excuse you, I know better than you do, child,” she folded her arms and continued, “Whatever you see at the window will be ignored!” The word ‘ignored’ echoed in the large room.

Mesarthim stood up, looking up at Miss Sunshine, who still stood at least a foot taller than her. Nika interrupted their glare and yelled, “Miss Sunshine! The window is cracking!”

“But I’m telling you to do your work and ignore the window!” Miss Sunshine stepped over to look at Nika.

“Why is the window cracking?” Isabelle whispered, huddling up in her seat.

“Just ignore it,” Miss Sunshine smoothly said to her.

“Why do you keep telling us to ignore it? It’s dangerous! We need to go somewhere else if the window is falling apart!” Mesarthim yelled at her. She had a habit of yelling at people.

“Are you questioning my authority?” Miss Sunshine straightened up and looked down at the blonde-haired student.

“If that’s what it’ll take to make you realize you are doing this wrong!” Mesarthim screamed at her.

Suddenly, the window broke into thousands of pieces, scattering all over the floor. Mesarthim had shielded her two friends, while Miss Sunshine just turned and put an arm to shield her face.

“Bellona! General Bellona! We’re here!” A strange and twisted voice called from outside.

Miss Sunshine straightened up again at the sound of the unusual voice. The three girls looked towards where the voice was coming from. Two men walked in through where the window once was.

“Very good, Lord Vesh.” Miss Sunshine folded her arms again.

One of the men, a ginger with horns, walked up to her and nodded. The other, he had black hair, walked towards the three students.

“These are the children you read about, General Aleric? They seem… not fit for this,” He - the one whom Miss Sunshine called ‘Vesh’ said, not taking his eyes off the three students.

“I know more than you do, Lord Vesh. Don’t let what you see underestimate these children,” The one he called ‘Aleric’ said.

“Mm... Ok, General Aleric,” Vesh said, he then turned to Miss Sunshine, “General Bellona, escort these children to Artum."

“Yes, sir,” Miss Sunshine - or really, Bellona nodded and walked towards the three.

“What’s going on?” Nika asked, taking her friends’ hands and backing away.

“You have been ordered to join a game,” Bellona said to them.

“But, what if we don’t want to join the game?” Isabelle asked, her eyes going from Bellona to Vesh to Aleric.

“That’s really too bad,” Aleric said to the dark-haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
